Erias Republic
|- style="vertical-align:top;" | colspan="2" align="center" style="vertical-align:top;padding:0px;" |"Honor and Liberty" |- style="vertical-align:top;" | colspan="2" align="center" style="vertical-align:top;" |'Details' |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Capital | style="vertical-align:top;" |Polish Hills |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Continent | style="vertical-align:top;" |North America |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;"|Government | style="vertical-align:top;" |Presidential Democracy |- |'President' |Thomas Montgomery |- style="vertical-align:top;" | style="vertical-align:top;font-weight:bold;" |Established | style="vertical-align:top;" |March 18th, 2015 |- |'Anthem' |Our Grand Ol' Nation |- |'Language' |Gaelic, English |- |'Religion' |Secular |- |'Demonym' |Erian |- |'Population' |7 (3.27.15) |- |'Currency' |Erian Luaid |- |'Time Zones' |EST, CST, MST |} The Republic of Erias (more commonly referred to as The Erian Republic) is a micronation established on March 18th, 2015. It is located in 6 cities in the US and Canada, being Calgary, Pittsburgh, Sweetwater, Port Washington, Murdo, and Westminster. Etymology The name Erias Republic came from a reworking of the Irish word "Erras" which means wealth. The Erias Republic was originally called the Erras Empire, or the Erian Empire. We quickly changed it the same day to The Erias Republic, seeing as a democracy was a more fit way to rule. History The Erias Republic was founded on March 18th, 2015. It set up it's first two provinces, Polish Hills and Citadel in Pittsburgh and Calgary, respectively. On March 19th, they set up how their government will be lead, the Bill of Rights, and also had founded the Province of Time in Murdo. They later went on to claim lands in Texas, Maryland, and Wisconsin. On March 26th, they established their first military in their capital, which consisted of their President and the only other citizen living in the capital who volunteered for it. Pre-Republic History The Erias Republic has been attempted to be founded many times, resulting in failure. This is the most successful run. The Erias Republic originally began as the Erras Impireacht, which in English translation means Wealth Empire. The population reached 4 people, then 3 of them broke off to form their own micronations, seperate from the original. Erras Impireacht eventually collapsed. After the collapse of the first empire, two months later, Thomas Montgomery after serving in airsoft training and tournaments, founded a new empire. He called it the Erias Empire. The flag had a red stripe with the gold Erian Eagle in the middle. The population was again a local community, and it reached 4 people before it became unstable with protests against the unfair dictator-like laws, and at 8 people it finally collapsed, as the members once again left to form their own. This was the end of the second Erias Empire. Republic History It took many days of building the new nation up to 4 people, twice as long as the last, but The First Erias Republic was formed, bearing the same flag as the dictator-monarchy that fell before it. It held together twice as long as the others, for 3 whole months, and even survived a transition of capitals from Dublin, Ireland to Pittsburgh, USA. Yet without the President in Ireland, the Irish-Erian citizens got reckless and eventually collapsed the Irish side of the republic into a new republic, which later fell apart. Erian Pittsburgh already had 3-4 citizens by the time of the collapse of the Eastern side. Toward the end of the last month, 2/4 of the citizens had to move out of town, and the other two were breaking off to try their own republic, bringing an end to the first Erian Republic, and bringing much more planning into the new Erias Republic, the Second Erias Republic. Government The Erias Republic is a Presidential Democracy, with elections every 4 months. The President can choose his Vice President, and Congress. The people elect the Grand Jury and the President during elections. The government is divided into 3 sections: Executive Branch: President, Vice President Legislative Branch: Congress Judicial Branch: Grand Jury, Grand Court Political Boundaries (Thanks to Microwiki for supplying the temporary map for this page) http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Maps/9855 Provinces These are the provinces in The Erias Republic, sorted by their creation date: Polish Hills, Citadel, Time, Cokershire, New Sealand, Jaropolis Province Populations Polish Hills: 2, Citadel: 1, Time: 1, Cokershire: 1, New Sealand: 1, Jaropolis: Military To be edited later. Feel free to copy & paste from my other wiki pages onto here. Media All media is held out on Provincial and Government websites. You can access provincial websites via the government website: http://eriasrepublic.wix.com/erias-republic External Links http://eriasrepublic.wix.com/erias-republic http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Erian_Republic[[Category:Micronations]]